


Dear Journal Sir or whoever you want to be called

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Bullying, Diary/Journal, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Dear Journal Sir or whoever you want to be called,My mom gave me you to keep me occupied, I'd assume. She says it'll help get my feelings out.Not that I have any feelings to get out.Okay, that's a lie. I shouldn't lie to you. We should start off on the right foot.My name is Peter Parker.





	1. Entry 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came onto me in like no time and it seemed so fun to write
> 
> Chapters are gonna be kinda short, but I hope to keep some sort of regular posting scedule.
> 
> Also I dont know how I'm going to write by age so like I'm not going to have young peter not be able to spell cause thatd be annoying and I'm lazy

Dear Journal Sir or whoever you want to be called,

My mom gave me you to keep me occupied, I'd assume. She says it'll help get my feelings out.

Not that I have any feelings to get out.

Okay, that's a lie. I shouldn't lie to you. We should start off on the right foot.

My name is Peter Parker.

I'm 8 years old and I'm going into the 3rd grade next week. My mom and dad are Mary and Richard Parker. I think spiders are cool. I'm not really scared of anything.

I _am _worried about school though. I have no friends and some kids like to make fun of me. It isn't fun. I haven't told anyone about it until you, really, but it really scares me. They pushed me around a lot last year, and I'm not looking forward to more of it this year.

At least learning is fun.

Mom also says I should find some friends when school starts up again. I don't think it will be that easy, considering that I haven't been able to make any the last two years. Plus that everyone thinks I'm a nerd and won't stop calling me one.

Maybe it'll be different, I don't know.

I have to go to bed now, my dad is telling me to put stuff away.

Until next time,

-Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go for a wild ride uwu


	2. Entry 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok heres something bc im bored
> 
> like i said in the last chapter, forget about that hes like really young here, his spelling can be perfect

Dear Journal Sir,

Sorry that I haven't talked to you since last week. I kinda forgot. 

But my first day of school was today!!! It wasn't too exciting. My new teacher is nice enough, and my class doesn't have any of the mean kids in it this year. There's a new kid, though. His name is Harry. 

He was wearing a suit, isn't that odd?

Flash and some other kids made fun of him for it. I didn't think it was that nice of them. He sat alone at lunch and then sat alone at recess. I kinda felt bad for him.

Flash managed to get at me during recess too. Harry yelled at him to stop. That's when they made fun of him.

He helped me but didn't help himself.

He walked away before I could say thank you.

I should try and talk to him tomorrow.

-Peter


End file.
